SBB Borodino Class
Background (as per Starblazers Technical Manual) The standard EDF space battleship is outfitted with heavy shock cannons and wave motion cannon ordinance at the expense of extensive anti-battlecraft batteries. The role of the anti-battlecraft defense is assigned to it's own battlecraft and escort vessels. The Borodino class space battleship can deliver an impressive amount of shock cannon and energy cannon firepower in addition to a wide energizing beam wave motion cannon discharge. This class is the backbone of the EDF fleet, but it is currently being supplemented by the new improved Andromeda class designs. Model Type - Borodino Class Class - Space Battleship Crew - 80 + 60 pilots/troops MDC By Location Main Hull - 50 000 Main Turrets - 1 500 Main Engine - 15 000 Secondary Engines - 4 000 Main Cannons - 900 Anti-Battlecraft Guns - 200 Bridge Tower - 8 000 Manuevering Fins - 1 000 Sensor and Comm Antenna - 900 Hanger Doors - 10 000 Torpedo Launchers - 2 000 Missile Launchers - 550 Wave Motion Cannon - 12 000 AR - 16 (Vehicle AR) Armour - Stops all standard rounds upto and including the equivalent of 30mm. Speed Flying - Mach 7 in Space, Mach 2 in atmosphere FTL - Space Warp - 2000 LY per Jump limited to 3 jumps per day Range - Effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 84m Length - 240m Width - 48.5m Weight - 54900 tons Cargo - 1000s of tons Power System - Wave Motion Engine Weapons Weapon Type - Type 15 Wave Motion Cannon Primary Purpose - Anti-ship/installation Range - 500 000km Damage - 4d4x100 000 Rate Of Fire - 1 every 5 minutes Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - 40cm 40cal Heavy Shock Cannon (9 guns in 3 turrets) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 300 000km Damage - 3d6x100 per gun or 3d6x300 per full turret blast Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - 2 Barrelled Anti-Battle Craft Pulse Laser Turrets (2 forward) Primary Purpose - anti-battlecraft Range - 6000m Damage - 2d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - 3 Barrelled Anti-Battle Craft Pulse Laser Turrets (2, 1 per side) Primary Purpose - anti-battlecraft Range - 6000m Damage - 3d6x10 per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Light Missile Launcher (4 in a stack system, 3 left, 3 right) Primary Purpose - anti-ship Range - 25 000km Damage - 2d6x100 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 8 3 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Giant Energy Cannon Battery (1 forward) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 10 000km Damage - 6d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Giant Energy Cannon Battery (1 forward) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 10 000km Damage - 5d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Giant Energy Cannon Battery (2, 1 per side ) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 10 000km Damage - 4d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Carried Craft upto battlecraft (54 fighters and 6 support craft) Bonuses and Penalties -5 dodge versus other ships Cannot dodge versus fighters Systems of Note Radar - Range of 300 000 000km and can track 500 targets Communications - Range of billions of km Sensors - Includes: infra red, thermal, seismic as well as several spectrometers, with a range of 100 000 000km Targeting Computer Systems - +2 strike ranged References Used Star Blazers TV Series Starblazers Technical Companion